Reginald the Rat King
'''Reginald the Rat King, '''is the main antagonist of The Nuttiest Nutcracker. He is a mouse who wants to get rid of Christmas and enslave all the people. He is voiced by Jim Belushi. History Reginald first appears at the beginning of the movie as he sings, The Big Cheese. Afterwards, he sends his army of other rodents to stop them. They overpower the heroes, but the Prince comes back to life and fights him off. After the fight, Marie wakes up and see's what has been happening. Reginald falls in love with her, but thinking she is the prince's ally, tries to stop her. She calls him mad and leaves disturbed by his attraction towards her. He follows and annoys her, when he begs her to give him the star, she shakes him of and he falls, but is caught by his soldiers. After she shrinks, it's implied that he went back to Christmas Land as well. Meanwhile, Reginald, still in love with Marie, asks his second-in-command what happened with him and her. He says that she beated him and ran away. Thinking it was a sign of affection, he orders an army to catch her and they succeed in doing so. She is imprisoned, but Reginald let's her out early. She tells him if he cares about anyone else but himself and tries to talk sense into him, but he refuses and still thinks that if no one cares about him, he shouldn't care about anyone else. After renacting the Nutcracker Suite, the Prince appears and saves Marie and get's the star back. A chase between him, the Prince, and Marie ensues. Reginald falls into the cheese stream and Marie and the Prince go back to save him. He grabs the Star, but drops it in the stream and is still saved by them. When he is brought on the ship, he asks why they saved him and Marie answers "Because giving to others is what Christmas is all about," The others, however, are still upset that the Star is gone, but Reginald reveals to have it. He eventually decides to give the star back only because he is grateful for them saving him. Afterwards, he does not appear in the ending, but it is shown that he is completly redeemed. Personality Reginald, as mentioned below in Trivia, shares some personality traits with Sunset Shimmer and Grundel Toad, bossy, lovelorn, egotistic, and power hungry. He also, only cared about himself and no one else thinking that since they didn't care about him, he shouldn't care about them. Quotes Videos Trivia Reginald is similar to Sunset Shimmer for these reasons: * Both villains desire power and are after an artifact that can grant them this (Twilight's Crown and The Christmas Star) * Both villains want to take over a land (Sunset with Equestria and Reginald with Christmas Land) * Both villains have armies or soldier that are incompetent (Snips & Snails and Reginald's army) * Both are very egotistic and self-centered until an event occurs (Sunset's defeat made her feel remorse and Reginald soon became worried about Christmas being gone in the climax) Reginald is similar to Grundel Toad for these reasons: * Both villains are in love with the female protagonist * Both villains sword fight with the male lead who is a Prince (Cornelius and The Nutcracker Prince) * Both villain attempt to kidnap the female lead, but Reginald actually suceed's * Both villains loved the female protagonists over they're looks, but Reginald never said she was an object nor never admitted he loved her for looks Reginals is similar to Ratigan for these reasons: * Both villains hate being called rats even though they are rats * Both villains lead loyal bands of actual mice (though Ratigan had Bill the Lizard) * Both wish to take over they're own homelands * Both villains have they're own songs about how fantastic they think they are (For Reginald it's The Big Cheese, for Ratigan it's The World's Greatest Criminal Mind) Gallery reginald 002.jpg|Reginald on the rise to power reginald the rat king.jpg|Reginald's Evil Grin Category:Aristocrats Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Gaolers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Rodents Category:Comedic Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Remorseful Villains Category:In love villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Singing Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Outright Villains Category:Usurper Category:Comedy Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Delusional Category:Karma Houdini Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Trickster Category:Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Cowards Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Cheater Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Ruler Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Riders